


Romeo and Romeo

by MintersThighs



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintersThighs/pseuds/MintersThighs
Summary: Two families, the Fischbachs and the Mcloughins who hate eachothers guts. What happens when two of them fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on wattpad, most likely updated there first

"No." Lord McLoughlin informed his visitor.  
"We have to form a truce. The Mcloughlin's and the Fischbach's have to be civil and I couldn't fight at my age anyway."

His guest, Ethan Payne shrugged.  
"You're both well respected men. Such a shame your foes." He didn't care about the ongoing feud. But Lord Mcloughlin was wealthy and his son very attractive.  
"What do you say to my little idea?"

Lord McLoughlin scratched his head. 

"I'm going to be honest with you, my son is just a child, not even fourteen yet. Give it a couple of years." 

"Many people younger than your son are married." 

"And they live to regret it, my sons very special. My only child that is alive. Do you understand me? Let's compromise. Ethan, gain his trust, I'm not forcing my child into marriage. 

Lord McLoughlin extended his hand and Ethan shook it. 

"Thank God that's over, I'm having this party, tonight. Many of my friends will be there. Why don't you join us? My house will be filled with beautiful men and women alike." He winked.  
"Mingle with the guests, you might even like someone more than my son. 

*******************

Lord McLoughlin turned to the doorway.  
"Shane, come in." 

A servant rushed in. 

McLoughlin handed a piece of paper to the servant.  
"I want you to go around the whole of LA, make sure the people on my list know there invited to my party." 

Shane was anxious about this task. He tried to cover it up but he couldn't read. He'd have to ask someone. Two men were walking towards him. 

They quickly passed him, Shane decided to follow them and listen to there conversation. 

"One fire can put another one out. Infect yourself with a new disease and it will kill the old aliment." 

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation. And I know it sounds like a stupid question but can you read?" Shane asked. 

"Of course I can I'm not a simpleton." He grabbed the sheet pursing his lips, he began to read. 

"Harry and family, Drew, Simon. "Felix, Simon is on this list."  
After a while he finished the list and dramatically sighed.  
"There's a lot of people on this list, care to tell me why?" He said in a monotone voice. 

"A party." Replied Shane not sure where this conversation was going. 

"Where?"

"My masters house."

"And who the hell is that?" 

Shane shocked that the man before him had used that language, quickly replied.  
"The all-powerful Lord McLoughlin, guests are welcome as long as there not a Fischbach."  
He took back the sheet with gratification. 

*****************

"I knew it. Zoe's going to be there too. There are plenty of beautiful women in LA. Let's go to the party. I'll show you there's more to life than chasing Zoe." Said Felix.

"There is no one more beautiful than Zoe, she is as beautiful as a early morning sunset." Said Mark. 

"Bullshit, you've never seen her with another man. There has to be someone who can outshine Zoe." 

"I'll go, but I'm only going so I can see her." Replied Mark, a hint of determination in his voice. But he did not know that soon his attention wouldn't be on Zoe much longer. 

**************  
I'm gonna update this book every Friday :)


End file.
